monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Akantor Ecology
Disclaimer:: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. Taxonomy Due to its large size and appearance, many claim that it is an Elder Dragon. This however is false, it is a Pseudowyvern, like the Tigrex. It has similar tail, forearm, and upper skull structure to that of a Tigrex. Albeit a very large Pseudowyvern. Akantor is an ancient creature and represents what is perhaps the pinnacle of psuedowyvern evolution. Habitat Range It is evident that Akantor's bodily functions thrive in areas exibiting a very high temperature, making the Volcanic Belt a suitable home. Stated that it will roam freely but is confined to the volcanic belt by a good portion of the Hunters Guild's collective might. Most likely will deplete an area's large prey (and predator) population before moving on to a another region. Akantor seems capable of surviving in almost any region, save for colder arctic zones where it has been confirmed Akantor's closest living reletive Ucamulbas dwells. Ecological Niche Akantor is a top predator; nothing else appears large or powerful enough to prey on it. Is so poweful it can have extremely negative effects on the environment it resides in. Predator and prey flee from Akantor and only the largest wyverns even dare challenge it. It is unknown whether this beast has challenged elder dragons, though from the looks of it, only a Fatalis would be able to stand against this creature. Akantor is a keystone species, as the environment can only support a few individuals, yet they have a disproportionally great influence upon said environment for relatively few individuals. It seems to be at the top of the trophic pyramid, and vast amounts of biological energy and matter would be needed to sustain just one individual due to the 10% rule of trophic levels. It would seem that Akantor can outcompete most other species competing for the same niche; however, it's great size may limit it to larger prey. Biological Adaptations Akantor's dark black shell is perfectly suited to the volcanic belt. It can burrow into the lava and stay there for a short period of time due to having thick plating. The large spikes on it's back help deter any airborn attacks. Akantors famous tusks are equally effective at burrowing into dense lava as they are gutting and killing a large wyvern. Akantor also possesses a thick, spiked tail, which appears to have little to do with the creatures balance. Since Akantor's body is reletively close to the ground and it balances on all fours, the creature's large tail appears to do little but drag behind the Behemoth. Akantor's tail does make for a useful weapon, capable of knocking several smaller creatures of their feet at once. It's unkown if the tail has a great effect on Akantor's performance when burrowing underground; as this behavior is obviously very difficult to observe. Once the beast enters rage mode its skin appears to crack, revealing lava like glowing. Interestingly one other creature shares this feature, the Crimson Fatalis. This is most likely similar to the condition that other psuedo-wyverns appear to possess. When the creature begins to overexert itself, its blood pressure greatly rises, revealing large blood vessels around various regions of its body. This allows for greater oxygen flow to the extremedies but will quickly deplete the creatures immediate energy reserves. However, the benefits of the temporary boost of strength and speed caused by this physical exertion often outweight the longterm risks of such strain on the monster's cardiovascular system. Behavior Akantor is highly aggresive and predatory - it is shown to be more than capable of taking down a Gravios. It will attack and kill almost anything on sight, often letting out a defening roar before charging head on. When not actively hunting or in combat, Akantor actually appears somewhat docile, lumbering slowly to whatever its destination is. Akantor have must likely developed a complancency due in part to the fact that they are nearly invincible on a monster to monster basis.